The Beginning of Winter
by 14-DragonTamer-14
Summary: A HiJack fanfiction. A tribute to the new How to Train your Dragon 2 teaser trailer.


The wind raced in only one direction as winter blew over the sea and towards the small Isle of Berk. Riding the wind, the overjoyed winter spirited zoomed over the white water as Thunderdrum jumped out of the water as if to welcome him back to the island.  
Jack had had to stay at the North Pole while North prepared a magical barrier around the Pole, just in case Pitch decided to strike again. That was four years ago. Now, Jack was just itching to get back to the one he loved so much. But, it hadn't crossed his mind that maybe his little viking had changed. After all, it had been four years since he had seen the boy.  
Over the horizon, the snowy mountains of Berk came into view. Smoke rose over the clouds and out of the wooden houses. The frost spirit grinned excitedly and raced towards the one house he actually called his second home.  
Jack landed on the cold ground and looked around the village, searching for his freckled beloved. "Hiccup?" he called and walked through the lively village. Dragons soared and rode the breeze over head, when suddenly, Jack heard the voice he hadn't heard in what felt like ages. "Come on, Astrid, Stormfly must be faster than that!" Hiccup's voice teased as the Night Fury known as Toothless zoomed across the sky followed by Stormfly.  
Jack gasped and leaped into the sky once again. He chased after the two dragons, watching as Toothless grew further and further away. He flew beside Stormfly and looked over at Astrid. He blinked several times in astonishment. She looked so different. He shook his head to clear his mind, "Astrid" he whispered and the girl turned her head. The blonde gasped, "Jack?!" she whispered with shock.  
Jack put a finger to his lips, "Shh" he said with a smirk. He flew faster after the black dragon. Astrid nodded with a smile and watched the guardian.  
After long, the flight came to an and and the three landed in the cove, the sun slowly setting towards the cold water of the ocean. Hiccup jumped off of Toothless and removed his black helmet and ran a hand through his longer brown hair.  
He looked up at the now cloudy, snowy sky with sadness in his eyes, "Hey Astrid" he started as the silent winter spirit hid behind a large boulder beside the viking boy. "Yeah?" she asked with curiosity. "When do you think he'll be coming back?" he asked with sadness and loneliness in his voice. Astrid blinked several times before answering, "I'm sure he'll be back anyday now" she smiled at him. Hiccup sighed with a shake of his head, "No, Astrid, I... I don't know if he is anymore" he confessed while running his hand over his face. Astrid looked at him in shock, "Wh-what?! How could you think that?! He promised, didn't he?!" she told him with a little anger in her voice. She yanked his sleeve, pulling him over. "He will be back, I promise" she told him with a firm voice. Hiccup sighed and turned away, "But it's been fo- ow!" he winced as Astrid punched his shoulder. "That's for doubting him" she told him with a slight glare. She then punched him again, "And that's for being a baby" she teased with a smirk.  
Hiccup sighed in frustration and rubbed his shoulder with a frown. But then, suddenly, an icy cold hand touch Hiccup's shoulder near his own hand. He blinked his green eyes and turned to find the winter spirit, his eyes filled with disbelief. "Hiccup?" Jack looked at the viking he had waited so long to see again. "J-Jack?" he choked out as he stared with shock down at the winter spirit, the one he had been having dreams about ever since he had to leave four years ago.  
Jack grinned and hugged the slightly taller boy ever so tightly. Hiccup hesitated for a moment, eyes filling with joyous tears before he hugged the spirit tightly. "I missed you so much" Hiccup sniffled as he buried his face into the others shoulder. "So did I" Jack whispered and pulled him closer as if he would never let him go.  
Astrid, standing off to the side, was smiling as she watched the two as they reunited. Her eyes widened as they pulled away and stared into eachothers' eyes.  
"Hiccup, I... I'm sorry I was-" Jack was cut off. "Jack..." Hiccup sighed with fake frustration. "Hiccup, I just wanted to-" the winter sprite was cut off again by the slightly taller viking. "Jack, just stop talking" he told him with a slight smile before closing the gape between them with a kiss. Jack's eyes grew wide but eventually, they fluttered shut and he kissed him back.  
Once they pulled apart, Hiccup looked down at Jack then realized something. "Well aren't you short" he chuckled with a grin. Jack blinked several times before looking up at Hiccup with an annoyed expression. "Do we really have to talk about that now?" he asked with a fake frown. Hiccup laughed and kissed the boy's forehead. "Would you rather us talk about our deal then?" the viking asked with a slight grin.  
Jack froze and ,almost immediately, his cheeks became red. Their deal, one that they made when Jack left, was that when Hiccup was finally taller than Jack, he would be on top. Jack gulped and pulled at his shirt collar, "Heh, um, no, that's fine. We can talk about height all you want... heh heh" he looked away with a deep, dark blush.  
Hiccup laughed and then looked back at Astrid, "Wanna race again before nightfall?" he asked with a grin. The blonde smirked, "Of course" she grinned and jumped onto Stormfly's back.  
And so, the three raced off into the air as snowflakes fell toward the ground and dragons roared and flapped overhead. Everything was right again, and that's the way it'll stay.


End file.
